Rose et Finn
by Everlark-Preaton
Summary: *SPOILS TOME 3* "Mes parents sont les Amants les plus populaires du pays, et ont été les plus détestés. Ils nous ont sauvé d'un gouvernement de sadiques" "Mon père était un loyal soldat de la Révolte et dévoué à sa cause, amoureux d'une femme qui aurait sombré dans une profonde folie sans lui. Mais il est mort." L'histoire de Rose Mellark et de Finn Odair, 18 ans après la Révolte.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai craqué. J'ai publié une nouvelle fiction. Mais cela fait déjà un petit moment que je traîne sur ce sujet, et elle me tient vraiment à cœur (sûrement parce que la vie après la Révolte m'a toujours intriguée). Cette fois ci il ne s'agit pas d'un Crossover, mais d'une fiction centrée sur Hunger Games, et dans un genre completement different, moins aventurier et plus centré sur un quotidien plus banal. Un sujet je pense vu et revu, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un après-Révolte comme je me l'imaginait. :)

J'ai été assez inspiré notamment par la fiction Peeta, Gale et Moi de **Peetniss, **que j'avais vraiment adorée, et qui m'a inspirée pour le côté lycée et vie américaine. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop d'avoir repris ce principe ;)

Je vous ai concocté un petit prologue simple, mais qui devrait vous aider à déjà vous situer dans ce que je vais vous raconter par la suite :)

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE<span> :

La fille du feu se pencha vers sa fille, nouvellement née il y avait à peine dix minutes. Un rayonnant sourire sur son visage, elle ne cessait d'admirer le nouveau-né, qui restait calme dans les bras de sa mère.  
>Peeta se pencha vers elles, les deux femmes pour qui il vivait et qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.<p>

"**Bienvenue chez nous, Rose,** murmura t-il, après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Katniss."

Ainsi fut née Rose Julietta Mellark, un an après la Révolte, le 16 Janvier.

•••

Annie Cresta, devenue Annie Odair depuis maintenant plus d'un an, observait son fils, Finn, tranquillement endormi. Elle venait d'assister à la naissance de Rose Mellark, laquelle avait 6 mois de moins que son enfant à elle.  
>Elle caressa le crâne du bébé, sur lequel commençaient à apparaître de petits cheveux chatains, tirant sur le blond, du même blond que ceux de son père, et elle soupira à cette pensée.<br>Elle savait déjà que Finn et Rose deviendraient de grands amis, avant mêmes qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

_17 ans après..._

Assise devant son casier, Rose Mellark attendait impatiemment sa meilleure amie, Mila Jordan. Elles étaient censées se retrouver ici pour aller déjeuner, comme à leur habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, allez savoir pourquoi, Mila n'était toujours pas arrivée.  
>Les cinq premières minutes, Rose, qui n'était pas dans le même cours que son amie, se disait que la professeur de mathématiques de celle-ci, Mme Collins, avait du les retenir un peu trop longtemps. Mais cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait, et que Mila ne se montrait toujours pas, alors que la plupart des élèves de son cours étaient maintenant partis manger depuis dix bonnes minutes.<br>A ce moment la, elle vit une ombre apparaître sur le sol, suivie d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

"**Fainéante ! Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que tu attends, et tu es déjà assise !**  
>- <strong>Monsieur Odair, devrais je vous rappeler que cela fait un quart d'heure que j'attends, et non pas cinq minutes, et que je sors de mon cours de sports ?<strong> Rétorqua la jeune fille.  
>-<strong> Mon dieu, tu as couru un tour de terrain ! Record ! Ça doit être pour ça que tu es aussi fatiguée<strong>...  
>-<strong> J'en ai couru cinq, d'abord. Et en plus... Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'embête à me justifier. Tu auras toujours le dernier mot de toute manière.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu viens à peine de le comprendre, alors que ça fait 17 ans que l'on se côtoie ? Mademoiselle Mellark, vous êtes bien longue à la détente<strong>."

Rose releva la tête et sourit. Finn Odair, son meilleur ami depuis sa naissance, était posté devant elle et lui souriait également. Elle se releva pour paraître un tantinet plus grande, malgré le fait que Finn la dépasse tout de même de dix centimètres.

"**Tu n'aurais pas vu Mila, par hasard ? **Lui demanda t-elle**.  
>- Absolument pas. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien qu'elle arrive. J'ai faim, et le cours de sciences m'a encore plus ouvert l'appétit, tant je me suis ennuyé.<br>- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'es embêté à choisir cette matière comme matière première en plus des maths.  
>- D'habitude, c'est intéressant, <strong>se défendit Finn**. Mais aujourd'hui, M. Brington n'était pas la, et on a eu droit au très fatiguant cours de TA professeur de sciences.  
>- Mon pauvre, je compatis dans ton malheur.<br>- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'était ennuyeux.  
>- Eh, je la supporte toute l'année, alors je t'assure que je vois très bien de quoi tu parles."<strong>

Pendant que les deux adolescents parlaient, Mila arriva, essoufflée, et tapota l'épaule de son amie.

"**Désolée, je suis en retard !  
>- On avait pas remarqué, Mila ! <strong>S'exclama sarcastiquement Rose.** Ça fait vingt minutes que je t'attends, Monsieur ici présent s'est même fichu de moi car j'étais assise par terre !  
>- Désolée. Mme Collins m'a retenue pour me demander si je voulais intégrer le groupe de sciences cette année, <strong>s'excusa la retardataire**."**

Mila cartonnait dans toutes les matières possibles. Elle était souvent première dans les classements et obtenait rarement des notes en dessous de B. Elle avait prit anglais et espagnol comme matières principale, simplement parce que lors de cette année et de la suivante, les classes ayant pris anglais faisaient beaucoup de theatre. Et Mila adorait jouer la comédie, ainsi que la langue espagnole.

"**Et alors ? **S'enquit Finn, lui même membre du club.  
><strong>- J'ai refusé. Je n'aime pas trop ça, les sciences, moi. Mais elle a essayé de me convaincre pendant un quart d'heure, comme quoi j'avais les capacités requises, et patati et patata... Elle m'a sorti tout un discours, qui s'est avéré bien vain puisque je n'ai aucune intention de m'y inscrire...<strong>  
><strong>- Et moi qui avait l'espoir d'avoir enfin quelqu'un de sympa à mes côtés dans ce club... Tu viens de tout réduire en cendres, Mila, <strong>protesta Fin.  
><strong>- Hey, je fais déjà partie du club de théâtre et de l'équipe de pom-pom girls, je ne peux pas tout faire ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que les sciences, c'était peut être ton truc, mais que moi, ça ne me branchait pas."<strong>

Finn tout comme Mila, excellait dans la plupart des domaines. Surtout en sciences, en maths et en éducation physique. Il faisait partie du club de sciences, mais aussi de l'équipe de football américain du lycée. Le jeune homme avait de grandes ambitions : devenir chercheur au nom du gouvernement, c'est à dire dans les laboratoires officiels présents au Capitole et qui travaillent à l'élaboration de produits tous plus sophistiqués les uns des autres. Le niveau acquis pour y entrer était d'une difficulté extrême, mais Finn, un vrai cerveau en tout ce qui concernait la science de près ou de loin, était considère comme un potentiel futur chercheur par tous ses professeurs.

Quant à Rose, elle évoluait dans l'équipe de pom pom girls, dont elle était d'ailleurs la capitaine, et avait fait du français sa matière principale en plus des arts. Pour elle, le français était d'une importance capitale, et elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans arts. De ce côté la, elle tenait vraiment de son père.  
>Elle n'était pas très fan de sciences, ni de sport, et cela se ressentait. Elle n'arrivait jamais au dessus de B, dans ces matières la, et encore, elle l'atteignait rarement, mais cela lui était amplement suffisant. Ce qui comptait, pour elle, c'était d'obtenir les meilleures notes possibles en art et en français.<p>

**"Bon, on va manger ? C'est pas que je crève de faim, mais... **S'impatienta Finn.  
><strong>- Oui, on y va. Ce que tu peux être impatient toi, c'est pas possible, <strong>lui reprocha gentiment Rose.  
><strong>- Maman me l'a toujours dit. Je suis né chiant et je mourrais chiant. C'est comme ça, faut s'y faire. Déjà à 2 ans, je pleurais lorsque mon repas n'arrivait pas au moment ou j'étais à table. <strong>  
><strong>- Rose, je me demande vraiment comment tu arrives à le supporter toute l'année, et ce depuis ta naissance, <strong>soupira Mila.  
><strong>- Je cherches encore. Je dois avoir des capacités hors normes, pour ça, <strong>répondit son amie**.  
>- Mila, cherche pas. Elle est juste folle de mon corps, c'est comme ça, qu'est ce que tu veux. C'est sa seule et unique motivation."<strong>

Rose donna un coup de coude à Fin, qui riait aux éclats.  
>Certes, Finn Odair faisait partie de ces mecs que les filles s'arrachaient. Et il était vrai qu'il avait de quoi.<br>Son corps était musclé à force de tout ce sport qu'il pratiquait. Il était plutôt grand, et son visage au sourire éclatant avait le pouvoir de faire fondre n'importe quelle fille. Il tenait presque tout de son père, le légendaire Finnick Odair, en l'hommage de qui son fils avait tenu son prénom. Lorsqu'on le voyait, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la flagrante ressemblance entre le fils et le père, qui, si l'on comparait les photos des deux hommes à 18 ans, auraient pu être jumeaux.  
>Mais Rose était juste son amie, sa meilleure amie depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Elle savait très bien qu'il était beau, d'une beauté ahurissante, même, mais elle n'en tenait pas compte. Du moins, elle essayait, et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien pour l'instant.<p>

"**Mais c'est qu'il est prétentieux, en plus d'impatient ! Je me demande comment Annie fait pour te supporter depuis dix huit ans, **s'exclama Rose**.  
>- D'après elle, je tiens de Papa, <strong>soupira Finn avec une moue attristée. **Il était prétentieux, comme moi. Elle ne s'ennuie jamais, crois moi, **reprit il en essayant de paraître un tant soit peu plus joyeux.  
><strong>- Je veux bien te croire. Mais toi, ne va pas croire que je fantasme sur tes abdos. Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles du bahut, je te rappelle. <strong>  
><strong>- Tu auras beau prétendre tout ce que tu veux, tu ne pourras pas nier que c'est agréable à regarder.<strong>

**- Pense ce que tu veux, mon pauvre Finn. Je ne suis que ton amie...**

**- Et alors ? Tu as le droit de me dire que je suis beau et bien foutu, tu sais. Un petit compliment de sa meilleure amie fait toujours plaisir. Je ne mettrais pas de sous-entendu ambigüe sur tes paroles, **fit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

**- D'accord, tu es beau et bien foutu. Tu es content maintenant ?**

**- Oui, même si je le savais déjà. Je voulais juste l'entendre de ta bouche, **répondit son ami avec un sourire**."**

Rose souffla devant la prétention de son meilleur ami, bien qu'elle sache qu'au fond, il n'était pas du tout du genre à se vanter de tous ses exploits. Mais, conscient d'avoir été généreusement gâté par la nature, Finn ne le cachait pas et n'essayait pas de jouer les modestes. Il restait simplement lui même, ce qui plaisait plutôt à Rose, qui avait horreur de la fausse modestie.

Sur ce, ils pénétrèrent dans la cafétéria, ou régnait une ambiance conviviale, et ou le bla bla des lycéens prenait le dessus sur absolument tout.

* * *

><p><em>Hello tout le monde !<em>

_Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais ce sera plutôt comme ça dans les premiers chapitres, ou on apprend plutôt à connaître un peu le contexte et les personnages. :)_

Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire sur le _chapitre, positif ou négatif, faites moi en part. C'est un tout autre genre que "Enfin Libres (?)", avec laquelle je reçois beaucoup d'avis positifs, donc je ne suis pas très sûre de moi pour celle ci. J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant._

_Bref, j'espère être assez rapide dans la publication de mes chapitres malgré le fait que je poursuive deux fictions en parallèle (j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si je tarde un peu à publier certaines fois ;))._

_Bye ! :)_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lorsque ils eurent sélectionné leur repas, ils s'assirent à leur table habituelle, dans un coin tranquille de la cafétéria. Par moments, quelques filles venaient alpaguer Finn, ou alors certains garçons de l'équipe de football venaient lui dire bonjour, juste comme ça. Certaines personnes venaient aussi discuter un peu avec Rose et Mila.  
>Finn faisait partie de ces mecs qualifiés de "populaires". Il faut dire que sa réputation l'avait précédé. Le fils de Finnick Odair ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Tout comme Rose. En tant que fille des deux amants les plus importants pour l'histoire de Panem et sa liberté, à peine était elle arrivée au lycée qu'une foule d'adolescents étaient venus lui poser des questions, essayant de la connaître un peu plus, d'en savoir plus. Rose et Finn étaient devenus les deux élèves les plus côtés du lycée. Mila, en tant que leur amie depuis leurs cinq ans, n'avait pas tardé à se faire une place, elle aussi. Moins importante que les autres, mais une place quand même. Les garçons du lycée la trouvait très mignonne. Et il y avait de quoi.<br>Certes, elle était petite, seulement un mètre soixante, mais elle possédait de très longs cheveux roux, et une peau certes blanche, mais qui lui donnait un charme fou. Elle avait de grands yeux verts, et des traits fins et réguliers. Elle était fine, ni trop, ni pas assez, juste comme il fallait.  
>Rose, elle, était très différente de son amie. Elle était de taille moyenne (elle faisait dix centimètres de moins que Fin, qui faisait un mètre quatre vingt), et possédait de longues boucles blondes qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Mais les traits de son visage etaient typiquement ceux de sa mère, ce qui la rendait très belle. Katniss n'avait jamais pris conscience de sa beauté avant d'observer sa ressemblance avec sa fille et la beauté de celle ci. Mais elle se disait également qu'avoir les cheveux de son père avait bien aidé Rose, plutôt que d'avoir de basiques cheveux bruns. Elle était qualifiée comme très jolie par tous les élèves du lycée, mais elle se trouvait juste banale. Chez elle, on retrouvait vraiment de ses deux parents. On pouvait vraiment dire qu'elle était la fille de Katniss et Peeta Mellark, les amants maudits du District 12. Et quelques fois, cela ne l'arrangeait pas, par exemple lorsqu'elle se promenait dans la rue. On pourrait la reconnaître à dix kilomètres. Et parfois, elle aimerait bien être juste une adolescente comme les autres, avec sa bulle de tranquillité, et ne pas être alpaguée par la moindre personne qui la reconnaissait.<p>

"**Vous allez à la fête de Jessica, samedi soir ? **Demanda Finn, pour entamer un sujet de conversation."

Au lycée, il était de notoriété publique que Finn, Rose et Mila soient invités à toutes les fêtes, quelles qu'elles soient. Rose était un peu fatiguée de toutes ces invitations.  
>Les temps avaient changé, en 18 ans, et désormais, la District 12 High School ressemblait à ces lycées classiques américains que l'on trouvait par le passé, avec toutes ces notoriétés de joueurs de foot et de pom-pom girls, et ces soirées ou l'alcool coulait à flot et ou, souvent, des personnes trop pleines de retrouvaient dans un lit inconnu, à partager un moment intime dont ils ne se souviendraient plus le lendemain.<p>

"**Je sais pas, j'y réfléchis encore. Connaissant Jessica et sa soif de popularité, sa fête va être pleine à craquer de mecs tous plus bourrés les uns que les autres. Alors je ne sais pas, **répondit Rose.  
>- <strong>Je pense qu'on pourrait y aller,<strong> proposa Mila. **On a rien à faire, Samedi. Au pire, on rigolera un bon coup en observant les gens trop pleins pour être maîtres d'eux mêmes. N'est ce pas Finn ?"  
><strong>  
>Depuis une soirée que Mila avait organisé chez elle, ou Fin avait pratiquement liquidé à lui seul la moitié d'alcool qui se présentait, elle n'hésitait pas à royalement se ficher de lui.<br>En effet, Finn ne tenait pas énormément l'alcool. Et lorsqu'il était plein... Et bien, c'était assez drôle à voir. Lors de cette soirée, il avait fini sur la table, torse nu et en caleçon, à enchaîner les danses toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Il avait ensuite fini à se rouler par terre dans toute la pièce, avant de monte sur le toit du cabanon dans le jardin complètement nu, en empoignant un balais et se prenant pour Harry Potter. Mila et Rose n'en pouvaient plus, et cette soirée (qui datait déjà de deux mois) leur était largement restée en tête. Il y en avait eu des tas d'autres, mais celle la avait été plus que mémorable, sans doutes parce que Fin avait accumulé les débilités ce soir la.  
>Ses deux amies n'étaient pas le genre de filles à boire un litre de vodka-ananas par week-end pour finir complètement pétée et jouer les aguicheuses auprès des garçons. Cela leur arrivait de boire, soit un verre de vodka, un seul, soit beaucoup plus, et la elles devenaient carrément transformées. Mais ce n'était pas si souvent que ça. Finn non plus ne buvait pas autant que l'on pourrait le croire. Il s'avère juste que le pauvre garçon ne savait plus se contrôler lorsqu'il se prenait une cuite, et que ça en devenait risible.<p>

"**Ooh, ça va, c'est arrivé une seule fois,** protesta Fin.  
>- <strong>Et la soirée de Luke, tu t'en souviens pas ? T'as fini sans chemise, encore une fois, et tu étais à la limite de copuler avec un garçon dont je ne savais même plus le nom au milieu de la piste,<strong> s'esclaffa Mila.  
>-<strong> Et celle de Hope, ou tu t'es mît à pourchasser tout le monde avec ton caleçon sur la tête...<strong> Renchérit Rose.  
>- <strong>Eh ! Si je finis toujours sans chemise, c'est pour laisser admirer mon corps de rêve, mesdemoiselles. Et pour la soirée de Luke... Je n'étais pas à poil avec ce gars, on dansait juste un collé serré ensemble<strong>, se défendit l'intéressé.  
>- <strong>Mouais... Tu était quand même en train de mimer -oralement et physiquement- l'acte sexuel, et tu étais (encore une fois) à poil...<br>- Bon, est ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de mes expériences** **malheureuses avec l'alcool ? Et puis au pire, je vous ai bien faites rire, vous en avez eu pour votre argent.  
>- Ça, c'est sur !<strong> S'exclamèrent ses amies avant d'éclater de rire."

Fin prit un faux air outragé, ce qui augmenta encore le volume sonore des rires de ses amies. Vexé, il prit son plateau sans rien dire, en essayant de jouer à l'ado en colère, et partit de la table. Rose et Mila ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, toujours en rigolant de voir leur ami si susceptible.

"**C'est bon, Finn, on rigole.  
>- Ce que tu peux être susceptible !<strong> Fit Rose en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami."

Mais, en voyant le demi sourire qu'arborait le jeune homme, elles comprirent tout de suite qu'il se fichait d'elles. Rose enleva son bras des épaules du garçon, et lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule, tandis que ce dernier se retenait à grand peine de rigoler. Rose, qui l'avait bien remarqué, se jeta sur Fin pour lui administrer des chatouilles que le jeune homme détestait. Ce dernier explosa de rire, tandis que Rose prolongeait le supplice. Mila ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer à son tour.  
>Rose stoppa alors la douce souffrance à laquelle était soumise son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se redressa, et arbora son air séducteur qu'il employait lorsqu'une fille lui plaisait.<p>

"**Et puis, ne me laissez pas croire qu'une vue sur mon torse ne vous a pas fait rêver. Vous avez beau être mes meilleures amies, et Rose, presque comme ma sœur, aucune ne pourrait résister à ça."**

Rose rougit légèrement. Elle était consciente du charme de son meilleur ami, et il était parfois difficile de ne pas zieuter sur son corps de rêve lors de leurs virées au lac que sa mère lui avait montré, par exemple. Mais elle se devait de tenir son rôle de sœur d'adoption, Finn n'ayant jamais eu personne avec qui partager sa vie en tant que frere ou sœur. Elle avait eu cette chance, car ses parents étaient restés ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient vraiment déclaré leur amour.  
>Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Annie Odair. A peine s'était elle mariée que son époux décédait lors de la Révolte qui a permit à tout Panem de retrouver, comme avant, les coutumes et le gouvernement Américain. Finn n'a jamais connu son père. Rose ne savait même pas si Finnick était au courant qu'il allait être papa d'un petit garçon. Elle trouvait cela horrible, pour Annie, pour Finn, pour tous les Odair. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place. Et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cette situation.<p>

"**Rose ? Tu nous écoutes depuis tout à l'heure ?"**

Cette dernière sorti de sa rêverie. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait en rien écouté la conversation qu'entretenait Mila et Finn.

"**Excusez moi, j'étais ailleurs. Vous disiez ?  
>- Que ce soir, je ne pourrais pas venir chez toi pour notre "soirée entre amis". Je viens de recevoir un texto de ma mère, et elle tient absolument à ce que je vienne au concert de violon que donne mon beau-père. Je ne peux pas refuser, je l'aime vraiment<strong> **beaucoup, et je sais que ça le bléserait de ne pas me voir."  
><strong>  
>Les parents de Mila étaient séparés. Cela ne gênait pas la jeune fille plus que ça. Elle n'avait de toute manière jamais aimé son père, qui était maintenant parti vivre dans le District 1. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de s'occuper de sa famille. Aussi, lorsque sa mère avait rencontré Mark, son conjoint actuel, Mila s'était tout de suite sentie à l'aise avec lui. Elle le considérait comme son vrai père. Et c'est à l'occasion de cette rencontre avec Mark que la jeune fille avait un demi frère de quatre ans de moins qu'elle, Arthur.<p>

"**T'en fais pas, Mila. On pourrait se voir demain ? On a pas cours de toute la journée, autant en profiter !  
>- Si vous voulez. Vous voulez venir chez moi ? Je crois qu'Arthur a cours de son côté. Ça nous laisse un peu de liberté.<br>- Pas de problèmes**, répondit Finn avec enthousiasme."

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur repas, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour aller débarrasser leurs plateaux avant de se rendre en cours. Cette heure était l'heure commune de Rose et Finn, l'une des seules qu'ils possédaient, ce qui les réjouissaient. Les deux adolescents préféraient nettement parler entre eux qu'écouter le soporifique cours d'histoire de leur professeur.  
>Après avoir fait un signe de la main à Mila, qui s'éloignait vers son cours de théâtre, Rose donna un petit coup de coude à Finn.<p>

"**Même si Mila n'est pas la, tu viens quand même chez moi, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Pourquoi je le ferais pas ? Je pourrais même amener Maman, pour qu'elle puisse dîner avec nous, ça lui ferait plaisir, tu ne penses pas ?"<br>**  
>Annie était une vieille amie de Katniss et Peeta. Ces trois la passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, pour le bonheur de leurs enfants, qui avaient donc l'occasion de se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le désiraient.<p>

"**Pourquoi pas ? Je vais appeler Maman, pour lui demander si ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes. **

**- Rose, tu sais bien que maman et Katniss sont amies depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne se refuseraient jamais un repas ensemble...**

**- Tu la connais, elle veut toujours bien faire, alors si elle se rend compte qu'il ne reste que quelques steaks et de la salade dans le frigo, elle va tout de suite stresser."**

Rose, sans penser garde au temps qui défilait, alla dans un couloir désert en compagnie de son ami pour appeler sa mère.

"**Allo maman ?  
>- Salut, chérie ! Ça va ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ci<strong> ? Répondit chaleureusement sa mère à l'autre bout du combiné.  
>- <strong>Ca va ca va... Je voulais savoir... Mila va devoir s'absenter ce soir. Mark donne un concert, et bref, elle ne peut pas venir. On était censés passer la soirée entre ados, mais Finn a pensé amener Annie, du fait de l'absence de Mila.<br>- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Et pourquoi tu m'as appelée pour** **me demander ? Tu sais bien qu'Annie est toujours la bienvenue à la maison...  
>- Je sais comment tu es stressée, maman, et je sais que s'il ne reste plus que deux ou trois trucs à manger, tu vas paniquer, parce que tu veux toujours faire un festin lorsqu'elle vient.<br>- Rose Mellark, tu es vraiment une** **petite teigne**, rigola Katniss.  
>- <strong>Moi aussi je t'aime, maman. On se voit ce soir !"<strong>

Puis elle raccrocha, et surprit le regard de Finn, mi amusé mi mécontent.

"**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Aurais je déçu Finn Odair d'une quelconque façon ?  
>- Oui. La cloche a sonné il y a deux minutes. On est censés être en cours depuis un bout de temps,<strong> répliqua ce dernier.  
>- <strong>Tu aurais du partir sans moi ! J'aurais compris tu sais<strong>, fit elle, étonné de la longueur qu'avait en réalité prit son appel.  
><strong>- Non, je suis une bonne poire, alors j'ai attendu la fille qui me sert de meilleure amie.<strong>  
><strong>- La fille qui te sert de meilleure amie te dit que tu vas dormir dehors, ce soir, au lieu de profiter de la chambre d'amis.<strong>  
><strong>- Nooon ! Pardonnes moi, ô meilleure amie vénérée <strong>! Fit Finn en essayant d'arborer un air théâtral."

Rose rit de ce jeu d'acteur si mauvais, et se mît à presser le pas pour arriver devant la salle de M. Bucket, qui allait certainement leur passer un savon pour leur retard non excusable. Ce professeur avait beau être l'un des plus appréciés dans le corps professoral, il impossible d'envisager qu'il puisse être clément avec des retardataires.

"**Toques, toi, Finn. Il t'aime bien, ça passera mieux.  
>- Bien tenté. Mais bon, ça ne me coûte rien de le faire..."<strong>

Le jeune garçon tape trois coups à la porte, et le "entrez" retentissant de leur professeur se fit entendre. Se préparant à de sévères représailles, les deux jeunes entèrent dans la salle sous le regard des autres élèves.

"**M. Odair ! On ne vous attendait plus... Veuillez m'expliquer pourquoi..."**

L'adulte s'interrompit en voyant qui se cachait derrière la carrure athlétique de Finn.

"Et **Mlle Mellark ! Vous savez, je ne vais pas vous manger, vous pouvez sortir de derrière votre cher ami... Alors que me vaut ce retard ?  
>- Eh bien, nous devions tout simplement passer un coup de fil des plus importants et... <strong>Commença Rose.  
>- A <strong>partir du moment ou la cloche sonne, le cours devient plus important que n'importe quoi, vous devez pourtant le savoir.<strong>  
>- <strong>Désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus, <strong>promit Finn avec un demi sourire.  
>- <strong>Bien, j'espère pour vous. Allez vous assoir, vous venez de faire perdre cinq bonne minutes au cours."<strong>

Rose et Finn furent contraints de s'installer au premier rang, qui plus est pas côte à côte. Le jeune homme dût s'installer à côté de Lisa Rodriguez, une jeune fille aguicheuse au possible et que Rose n'appreciait pas du tout. Elle etait membre de l'équipe de pop pom girls et cette fille, qui cherchait à coucher avec n'importe quel garçon du lycée (Finn faisait d'ailleurs expressément parti de la liste des garçons que Lisa rêvait de mettre dans son lit) l'exaspérait. Elle était fausse, avec un pot de peinture déversé sur sa tête et des vêtements... Assez limites.  
>Cette dernière ne pût s'empêcher de faire ressortir son décolleté tout en dévorant Finn de ses yeux dont les cils papillonnaient pour se donner un air sexy.<br>Rose ne pût s'empêcher de rire en voyant non seulement la comédie que jouait Lisa, mais également, et surtout l'indifférence que lui portait Finn...

* * *

><p><em>Hellooo !<em>

_Me revoici avec le chapitre 2 (en ce moment je suis vraiment très active niveau écriture, autant pour mon autre fiction que pour celle ci) alors je peux vous promettre des chapitres assez réguliers (enfin je l'espère ;))_

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Je sais que pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais bon... J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre tout de même, alors j'espère que vous aimerez le lire ;)_

_N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos commentaires, je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup en_ recevoir _ :)_

_Je vais vous laisser la pour l'instant, et j'espère publier le chapitre 3 le plus tôt possible ! :D_

_A très vite !_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

En sortant de son dernier cours de la journée, qui était le français, Rose ne pût s'empêcher de souffler un bon coup. Elle en avait marre de tous ces professeurs qui, même à l'approche des fêtes de fins d'année et des vacances, donnaient encore des tonnes et des tonnes de devoirs. En réalité, elle était surtout énervée de devoir faire une rédaction de français pour le vendredi. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas cours le lendemain, mais elle avait beau avoir choisi le français en matière principale, elle avait parfois du mal avec sa langue vivante 1. En particulier avec le sujet "Pensez vous que la musique est importante pour la société ? Argumentez". Elle savait, évidemment, qu'en prenant l'option français renforcé, elle allait avoir droit à ce genre de sujets. Et encore plus si elle faisait de cette langue l'une de ses deux matières principales. Elle ne détestait pas le français, loin de la, mais souvent, M. Richemond lui donnait suffisamment envie d'arrêter net cette matière en la dégoûtant de celle ci au possible face à la difficulté de ses cours.  
>Rose soupira. Encore trois semaines, et elle serait libre. De plus, elle et sa famille devait partir en vacances dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Sa mère tenait à ce que la jeune fille soit étonnée, et par conséquent ne sache rien du lieu ou ils se rendaient. Tout ce que Rose savait, c'était qu'elle passerait Noël avec sa famille et tous les amis de cette même famille sur leur lieu de vacances, et qu'ils partiraient après de façon à revenir trois jours avant la nouvelle année, pour que Rose puisse profiter pleinement de la soirée organisée par Mila.<br>Rose était toute excitée à cette idée.  
>Devant le grand portail de leur lycée, ou les jeunes se rassemblaient généralement pour fumer leurs cigarettes, elle fut surprise de voir Finn en grand conversation avec Lisa Rodriguez, la même Lisa qui avait tenté d'aguicher le garçon.<br>Une pensée saugrenue traversa l'esprit de Rose : et si Lisa avait réussi a arriver à ses fins ? Si Finn était tombé sous le charme de cette Barbie vivante ? Il n'avait encore jamais invité une fille dans son lit (on aurait pu croire que oui, mais non, le beau Finn Odair était toujours puceau, du moins c'est ce qu'il disait). Aurait il laissé tombé cette idée d'attendre la bonne personne pour passer le cap ?  
>Cela énerva un peu Rose. De un, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Lisa. Ce n'était qu'une allumeuse qui cherchait à avoir un palmarès inimaginable du côté des mecs qu'elle avait ramené chez elle avant de les jeter. Et c'était un pot de peinture. D'accord, ses origines espagnoles (car oui, desormais, meme des europeens venaient s'installer à Panem) l'avait dotée d'une peau quelque peu halée et de longs cheveux châtains , parsemés de mèches (artificielles bien évidemment) blondes. Elle avait de jolis yeux bleus, et surtout une poitrine à se damner. Les mecs ne regardaient que ça sur l'intégralité de son corps, mais Lisa ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle la mettait même en valeur.<br>Elle était juste mal maquillée. Son fond de teint était orangé tant elle en mettait, et elle superposait des couches et des couches de mascara, tant que ses cils ressemblaient à de gros paquets noirs, et elle ajoutait à ça un trait épais de liner, qui lui faisait presque un fard à paupières. Et ses lèvres étaient toujours d'un rouge éclatant, quelle que soit la saison. Les garçons aimaient, mais Rose la trouvait superficielle.  
>Lisa se pencha vers Finn pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de partir en roulant des hanches sur ses hauts talons.<p>

"**On dirait que Mlle Rodriguez essaie de mettre le grappin sur Finn**, fit remarquer Mila, qui avait rejoint Rose."

Cette dernière soupira, avant de reporter son attention sur Lisa. Mila rigolait de voir Lisa tenter tout un numéro pour attirer Finn dans ses filets, tandis que Rose, elle, n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

Finn se hâta de rejoindre ses deux amies, et esquissa un sourire en voyant la tête de la jeune fille.

"**Tu fais la tête, Rose ?** Fit Finn en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie.  
>- <strong>Tu lui trouves quoi, à cette... Pimbêche ? <strong>Rétorqua cette dernière, d'un ton un peu trop énervé.

Elle avait faillit dire prostituée, mais elle s'était retenue. Son jugement n'appartenait qu'à elle, même si tout le monde savait déjà ce que pensait Rose de la jeune espagnole.

"**Rose Mellark, serais tu jalouse de cette fille** ? Plaisanta Finn.  
>- <strong>Je ne suis pas jalouse<strong>, protesta t-elle vivement en s'éloignant de Finn. **C'est juste que... Merde, Finn, tu avais juré de ne pas perdre ta virginité avec n'importe quelle fille, sauf si tu l'aimais vraiment, et voilà que toi et Lisa...**  
>- <strong>Tu es vraiment aveugle ma pauvre. Tu croyais vraiment que je voulais mette Lisa Rodriguez dans mon lit ? Ou que je voulais sortir avec elle ? C'est une blague<strong> ? Fit Finn, hilare, mais également outré que sa meilleure amie puisse penser une chose pareille de lui. **Elle me demandait des tuyaux pour le cours de Phyique. Elle m'a juste demandé de l'aide.**  
>- <strong>Ne va pas me faire croire qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'à la physique à proprement dite. Je peux te parier que ce qu'elle attend, c'est une <strong>**_relation_**** physique avec toi, pas des cours.**  
>- <strong>Et bien, elle ne l'aura pas. Et puis, quand bien même je déciderais de commencer à lui parler, pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Tu sais bien que je ne l'aime pas, et qu'elle me le rend bien. Tu comprends, voir son meilleur ami discuter avec la pimbêche du lycée, qui est soit dit en passant la fille avec qui on a le moins envie de parler, ça peut rendre irritable.<strong>  
>- <strong>Je ne te savais pas si jalouse, Rose, <strong>lui dit Finn avec un clin d'oeil.  
>- <strong>Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas jalouse. Ça fait 17 ans que je te côtoie, et tu as largement eu le temps d'avoir des petites copines, et je peux t'assurer que jamais je n'ai été jalouse. C'est juste cette fille qui m'énerve."<strong>

Mila se retenait de rire devant leur petit numéro. Elle y assistait, comme si elle était dans une salle de cinéma. Malgre l'hilarité de la situation, elle ne pût s'empêcher de les rappeler à l'ordre.

"**Bon, écoutez, c'est pas que vous ne m'avez pas fait rire que je ne dois pas y aller. On se voit demain ?  
>- Je ne pense pas pouvoir venir, demain. nous a donné un affreux sujet pour dans deux jours, et que j'ai un peu de mal avec les rédactions argumentatives. Il va falloir que je bosse dessus.<strong>  
>- <strong>On t'aidera. Tu sais bien que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, et que Finn non plus. Tu peux compter sur nous<strong>, lui répondit tendrement son amie.  
>- <strong>Merci, Mila. On se voit demain alors ?<br>- On se voit demain. Et au fait, vous m'avez bien fait marrer avec votre dispute tout à l'heure. On se serait crus au ciné. Bonne soirée !"**

Heureusement que sa mère était arrivée sur le parking, parce que sinon, Rose lui aurait bien répondu quelque chose de cinglant.  
>Finn, lui, était plié de rire, ce qui vexa son amie, qui parti sans lui demander son avis. Mais le jeune homme la rattrapa bien vite.<p>

"**Hey, Rose ! Tu vas pas me faire la gueule longtemps, si ?"**

Pour toute réponse, elle accéléra le pas. Ce qui était bien inutile étant donne que Finn était plus grand et plus rapide qu'elle. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver à côté d'elle, en suivant sans aucun mal le rythme imposé par la jeune fille.

"**Écoutes, je suis désolé, Rose. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais elle m'a demandé de l'aide. Je ne peux pas lui refuser...**  
>- Et quand elle va se foutre à poil devant toi, tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui refuser aussi ?"<p>

Elle ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle était en colère après Finn. Elle savait que sa réaction était assez exagérée, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était sur les nerfs.

"**Tu me fais rire, Rose. Il ne va rien se passer entre elle et moi ! C'est un pot de peinture ambulant, cette fille !"**

Le nom par lequel Finn venait d'appeler Lisa fit stopper net la jeune fille, qui ne pût s'empêcher de retenir un sourire.

"**Tu l'as appelée comment ?  
>- Comme il faut l'appeler. C'est ce qu'elle est non <strong>? Lui répondit Finn, qui savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. **Elle ne m'attire pas le moins du monde, Rose. Jamais je ne pourrais ne serait ce qu'envisager quelque chose avec elle. Et si je te dis qu'il ne se passera rien, c'est que c'est vrai. Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis notre naissance, et je peux t'assurer que je ne te mentirais jamais sur ce sujet.**  
>- <strong>Je te crois Finn, j'avais juste envie de t'entendre dire ça d'elle."<strong>

Rose savait qu'elle l'avait joué un tant soit peu méchante dans cette histoire, mais elle était contente d'elle.  
>Finn sourit, puis passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.<p>

"**Tu sais que quand tu t'y mets, tu peux être vraiment drôle, quand tu t'énerves ?  
>- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un compliment, n'est ce pas<strong> ? Rétorqua Rose."

N'ayant rien à répondre à cela, il continua tout simplement de marcher en direction de la demeure des Mellark avec Rose à ses côtés. Tout le monde les dévisageaient, eux, la fille des Amants maudits du district 12 et le fils du légendaire Finnick Odair et d'Annie Cresta. Mais les deux adolescents s'en fichaient, se contentant de passer outre les murmures tels que "_regarde, c'est Rose Mellark_ !" ou "_Mon dieu, il ressemble vraiment à son père, ce petit Finn...". _  
>Ils arrivèrent au quartier ou vivait Rose, qui s'empressa de rentrer dans la maison. Elle était frigorifiée (la faute à elle de ne pas avoir mît de bonnet et de veste plus chaude le matin même). Finn rentra à sa suite.<br>Katniss était la, dans la cuisine, en train de préparer de la dinde. Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille rentrer, elle se leva immédiatement.

"**Bonjour, chérie ! Tu as passé une bonne journée** ? Demanda t-elle à sa fille.  
>- <strong>Très bien maman. Et toi ?<br>- Banale. Tu sais bien que papa a beaucoup de boulot à la boulangerie, alors je me suis sentie un peu seule toute la journée.  
>- Il n'est pas encore revenu ?<br>- Non. Tu sais, je suis très heureuse pour lui, que sa boulangerie soit devenue si populaire, etc. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir qu'il revienne un peu plus tôt dans la journée.**  
>- <strong>T'inquiètes pas, maman. C'est l'approche des fêtes, tout le monde vient dans les boulangeries à cette période la.<br>- Je sais. Et puis... Avant je travaillais avec lui, je pouvais au moins le voir de cette façon la. Mais maintenant que je suis en arrêt de travail... Je m'ennuie.  
>- Allez, encore quelques mois, maman ! Espérons que ce soit le dernier que tu nous pondes<strong> ! Fit sa fille en rigolant."

Katniss, qui n'avait jusque la pas remarqué la présence de Finn, fut gênée de ne pas l'avoir pas salué plus tôt.

"**Oh, Finn, je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment tu vas ?  
>- En pleine forme.<br>- Génial. Annie m'a dit qu'elle devait arriver vers 18h30. Ca nous laisse deux bonnes heures pour tout préparer. Car vous allez évidemment m'aider, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour toi<strong>, **Katniss**... Soupira Finn en souriant, ce qui fit doucement rire Rose et sa mère."

Finn tutoyait Katniss. Il la connaissait depuis qu'il était né, et ne l'avais jamais vouvoyé ni rien de cela. Katniss n'en avait absolument pas voulu. Elle disait sans cesse que de la vouvoyer la vieillissait. Et étant très proche avec Annie, c'était presque toutes les semaines qu'elles se voyaient, ainsi Finn était habitué à côtoyer Katniss dès son plus jeune âge.  
>Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, ou Katniss avait déjà bien entamé la cuisine. Les pommes de terre ne devaient plus être que misent à la poêle, et la dinde au four. Restait à faire l'apéritif et l'entrée. Finn protesta, en disant à Katniss que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle se soit donnee tant de mal pour eux, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre et lui tendit de la mozzarelle fraîche pour qu'il la coupe en tranches. Le jeune homme, qui savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'argumenter avec la mère de famille, se mît à sa tâche tandis que Rose coupait des tomates. Katniss était encore en train de préparer une salade de pâtes pour l'entrée. Finn se pencha vers Rose:<p>

"**Ta mère est vraiment trop gentille. La mienne est pourtant habituée à venir ici, deux trois pommes de terre lui aurait suffi.  
>- Tu sais bien qu'elle veut toujours bien faire. Elle veut vous donner un repas digne de ce nom.<br>- Heureusement que je fais tout ce sport. Sinon, à venir aussi souvent chez toi, je finirais obèse.  
>- Avoues que tu ne supporterais pas d'être laid, mon pauvre Finn."<strong>

A cet instant, Peeta franchit la porte. Il avait encore les mains pleines de farine et quelques petites traces étaient également restées sur son visage. Il s'approcha de la table pour embrasser tendrement Katniss, puis salua les deux adolescents.

"**Salut vous deux ! Je vois qu'elle vous a déjà réquisitionné pour préparer le repas !  
>- Évites de te foutre de moi, Peeta ! Ou tu ne toucheras aucun de ces mets ici présent<strong>, fit sa femme malicieusement.  
>- <strong>Non, tout sauf ça ! Ok, j'arrête de t'embêter. Tu veux de l'aide ?"<strong>

Malgré qu'ils aient respectivement 37 et 35 ans, les deux époux étaient restés des enfants dans l'âme, par certains moments. Leur amour ressemblait à celui de deux adolescents passionés.

"**Peeta, tu as une journée de travail sur le dos. Vas te reposer un peu.  
>- Impossible. Il faut que je fasse le dessert, même si tu ne veux pas de mon aide.<br>- Je peux le faire, tu sais...  
>- Non, car je sais que tu aimes trop mon cheese-cake au chocolat blanc<strong>, fit Peeta avec un clin d'œil.  
>- <strong>Tu as gagné<strong>, soupira sa femme. **Mais il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te surmener comme ça.  
>- C'est toi qui te surmènes, ma pauvre, <strong>répliqua le boulanger avant s'entourer sa femme de ses bras."

Rose soupira, avant de se mettre à disposer des tomates dans un plat. Puis elle s'attaqua à la confection de divers mets pour l'apéritif.  
>Après une heure et demie de travail acharné, Peeta monta se changer, car son tablier plein de farine n'était pas vraiment la tenue la plus décontracté du monde pour lui. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en simple jean et t-shirt, minutes pendant lesquelles Katniss, Finn et Rose avaient déjà mît le couvert.<p>

"**Peeta, tu sais ou sont Paul et Judith ? Je ne les ai pas vu rentrer**, lui demanda sa femme.  
>- <strong>Paul a eu un cours de batterie imprévu, il ne devrait pas tarder. Et tu sais bien que Judith devait aller travailler un exposé chez une amie.<br>- Ma mémoire se fait courte**, soupira la mère de famille. **Mais... Paul ne m'a pas prévenue... **  
>- <strong>Il a du oublier. Tu sais comment il est. Très intelligent, mais quand il s'agit de penser aux choses importantes, ce n'est plus la même histoire."<strong>

A ces mots, Paul rentra, suivi de près par Judith. Leur mère les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

"**Salut les enfants !  
>- Bonjour, Maman<strong>, répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes personnes.  
>- <strong>Nous recevons Annie et Haymitch à dîner ce soir, alors venez vous assoir. Ils ne devaient pas tarder.<br>- Je peux juste aller poser mon sac, maman ?** Demanda Paul, qui semblait fatigué.  
>- <strong>Bien sur, excuse moi."<strong>

Le frere et sa sœur montèrent à l'étage juste au moment ou des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Rose se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Haymitch se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle n'était pas au courant qu'il venait dîner, mais sa présence lui était plaisante.

"**Salut, Haymitch ! Entre !  
>- Bonjour tout le monde<strong> ! Lança ce dernier d'une voix claire.  
>- <strong>Mais... C'est moi ou tu es sobre ? <strong>Plaisanta Peeta.  
>- <strong>Plus pour longtemps,<strong> déclara son ancien mentor. **Mais sympa comme accueil ! Je t'ai connu mieux élevé, Peeta**, rétorqua t-il."

Rose pouffa intérieurement. Elle savait très bien qu'Haymitch n'était en général jamais sobre. Et ce depuis une éternité. Et malgré cela, et malgré le fait qu'il aille bientôt sur ses 60 ans, il respirait la santé.

_"C'est parce qu'il est habitué, lui avait un jour dit sa mère._"

"**Ça m'étonne juste de te voir comme ça, c'est tout**, fit Peeta, qui connaissait Haymitch depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années.  
>- <strong>Je viens de me réveiller et d'écouter ton message, figure toi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de boire, il a juste fallut que j'enfile ce jean et cette chemise, ou ta femme aurait pété une durite.<strong>

**- Haymitch, tu ne vas pas commencer... Soupira la concernée. Cela fait vingt ans que je te supportes, alors tu pourrais m'épargner tes petits commentaires, non ?**

**- Surtout pas, chérie, ça me détend et ça me distrait,** fit son ancien mentor avec un sourire.

- **Même quand il est sobre, il est insupportable**, soupira Peeta en entourant les épaules de sa femme."

Paul et Judith accoururent pour saluer Haymitch, celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur oncle, puis, ayant remarqué la présence de Finn, le garçon se jeta sur lui avec force pour tenter de le faire tomber ou perdre un appui. Malgre cela, Finn résista sans forcer, réussissant même à attraper l'adolescent pour le soulever au dessus du sol et le reposer un peu plus loin.

"**Tu n'as donc pas encore compris, Paul, que tu n'arriverais jamais à me faire tomber ? Cela fait quand même 15 ans, il faudrait que tu te rentre cette idée dans la tête,** fit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- **Ne sois pas trop sur de toi. Trop de confiance tue la confiance,** rétorqua le cadet de Rose, avant de s'éloigner."

Cette dernière ne pût s'empêcher de rire devant la scène. Son frère se donnait tellement de mal et tellement d'espoir pour devenir un jour plus fort physiquement que Finn que c'en était presque risible. Il avait 15 ans, presque 16, il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant immature qui n'avait encore rien appris de la vie et de ses échecs. Mais réussir à battre Finn était, dans un sens, son challenge depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Certains pouvaient trouver ça puéril, mais Paul s'en fichait. Il considérait Finn comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, alors il se comportait en frère avec lui.

"**Paul, laisse Finn tranquille, et aide moi plutôt à mettre la table**, soupira sa mère.

- **Demande à Judith ! Pourquoi elle en serait dispensée, elle** ? Rétorqua aussitôt l'intéressé.

- **Paul, tu ne vas pas commencer dans cette lignée ! Met la table et ne discute pas**, le réprimanda Katniss d'un ton exaspéré.

- **Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui mettait la table tous les soirs pendant que tu t'affales sur le canapé pour envoyer des messages à dieu sait qui.**.. En rajouta Judith.

- **Cessez un peu vos disputes d'enfants. Vous êtes grands, vous avez 14 et 16 ans, comportez vous en tant que telle**, fit Katniss d'un ton plus sec pour bien se faire comprendre."

Ses deux enfants la regardèrent d'un air désolé, avant de s'atteler à leur tâche. Ils savaient très bien se disputer, mais ils savaient également obéir. La simple vue du regard de leur mère suffisait à les faire comprendre qu'il était temps pour eux de ne pas contester ses ordres.

Alors que Paul achevait de disposer une carafe d'eau et du pain sur la table, quelques coups résonnèrent, et Rose se précipita presque à la porte pour l'ouvrir sur une Annie rayonnante et tout sourire.

"**Salut Rose ! Tu m'as l'air en forme**, dit cette dernière en étreignant la jeune fille. **Comment ça va ?**

**- Plutôt bien**, répondit elle en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer son invitée. **Et toi ? Tu** **veux que je prenne ton manteau ?**

- **Rose, cela fait des années que je viens ici. Je pense que je sais mieux que toi ou se posent les vestes."**

A ces mots, elle se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente au salon, avant de revenir et de saluer l'assemblée. Tout le monde la salua en retour, avant de l'inviter à prendre place sur le canapé, ou elle s'installa à côté de son fils. Les trois enfants de la famille Mellark apportèrent l'apéritif, puis prirent place à leur tour sur les vastes sofas du salon. Rose s'installa juste à côté de son meilleur ami, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle ne pût que sourire à ce contact si familier.

**"Alors, Katniss, combien de temps il te reste** ? Demanda Annie.

- **Plus très longtemps. Selon le gynécologue, encore un ou deux mois et ce sera bon.**

**- Il serait temps. Celui la te tient éveillée toute la nuit,** fit son mari en posant une main sur son ventre. **Je me demande comment tu as fait pour supporter ça quatre fois.**

**- Oui, d'ailleurs, chérie, espérons que celui la soit le dernier que tu nous pondes**, fit remarquer Haymitch.

- **Haymitch**... Fit Katniss, exaspérée, mais ne pouvant tout de même retenir un sourire.

- **Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Regarde toi, il y a vingt ans, tu ne voulais même pas entendre parler de relation amoureuse, et te voilà, mariée, avec trois enfants et un prévu pour dans peu de temps. Si l'on m'avait dit il y a vingt ans que Katniss Everdeen deviendrait Katniss Mellark et enfanterait quatre fois dans sa vie, j'aurais ri si fort que les murs de ta maison auraient tremblé.**

- **Laisse la tranquille, Haymitch. Je suis plutôt heureux qu'elle soit devenue comme elle est,** protesta Peeta.

- **On se demande bien pourquoi, mon garçon... Toi qui l'aimes depuis tes cinq ans**, **tu as du drolement en profiter**, rétorqua son ancien mentor avec un clin d'œil."

Katniss rougit, bien que cette dernière phrase ne lui soit pas adressée. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça fou que Peeta continue de lui porter un amour incommensurable depuis toutes ces années.

**"Il n'empêche qu'Haymitch a raison sur un point, maman : il faudrait que tu arrêtes de nous pondre des gosses. Trois frères et sœurs, ça suffira, alors tu pourras t'arrêter après celui la, **plaisanta sa fille.

- **T'en fais pas, avec vous sous mon toit, ça me passera l'envie de refaire des enfants."**

Rose lui jeta un regard assassin.

Elle était au courant de qui était sa mère avant ce grand événement qui a chamboulé plus qu'une vie. Elle était au courant que Katniss Everdeen, avant de devenir Katniss Mellark, était avant tout une survivante, une chasseuse, qui fuyait tous sentiments et qui s'était promis de ne jamais se lancer dans une relation. Mais tout avait changé le jour de la moisson. Le jour ou elle avait réellement croisé le regard de Peeta pour la première fois, et ou ils s'étaient réellement parlés. Plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil après ça.

Rose s'estimait heureuse de la rencontre entre ses deux parents, sans quoi elle ne ferait pas partie de ce monde, et sa génitrice serait certainement encore seule, dans sa grande maison vide, à chasser et à vivre d'ennuie quotidien. Car d'une certaine manière, sans sa rencontre avec Peeta, elle ne serait jamais devenue le Geai Moqueur qui a embrasé la totalité de Panem. D'un certain côté, le peuple devait beaucoup au garçon des pains.

Rose fut tirée de ses pensées par une pression de main de Finn, ce qui acheva de la ramener parmi eux.

**"Tu penses à quoi ? **Demanda le garçon.

**- Au passé. Au présent. A tout,** répondit simplement son amie."

Finn esquissa un sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation. Il savait la comprendre avec des mots simples.

"**Haymitch, cessez d'asticoter Katniss ! Elle est heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! **Dit Annie pour défendre la mère de famille.

- **Oh, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que son bonheur. De toute façon, il était évident qu'elle finirait avec Peeta, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était écrit. Je ne cessais de le penser, sans jamais vraiment l'exprimer**, fit Haymitch vaguement."

Peeta resserra son emprise autour de Katniss, qui esquissa un léger sourire. Haymitch avait formulé tout haut ce que chaque proche des amants maudits avaient pensé durant deux ans durant. Katniss connaissait leur point de vue à tous avant que l'on ne se décide à lui en parler durant sa longue période de dépression à son retour du Capitole. Ses amis venaient souvent la voir, lui disant d'appeler Peeta, de lui parler. Elle savait au fond d'elle même que c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus, mais ne voulait se l'avouer, de peur que les sentiments de son garçon des pains aient changé. Mais lui n'avait pas cessé d'attendre un signe de vie de sa part. Il était resté sans nouvelles d'elle durant un long moment, avant d'enfin la retrouver petit à petit. A l'annonce de leur relation, personne ne fut vraiment étonné, mais soulagé. Soulagé que les deux amants maudits se retrouvent enfin après toutes ces épreuves.

Katniss sourit à ces pensées. Elle souhaitait à ses filles de trouver un garçon qui les aimeraient autant que Peeta l'aimait elle, et à son fils de rencontrer la fille qui saura lui donner autant d'amour que la fille du feu en donnait à son mari. Jamais personne n'avait vu un couple si épanoui, si ce n'est Annie et Finnick. Mais malheureusement, le pauvre homme n'était plus de ce monde.

"**Je propose que nous passions à table,** fit joyeusement Katniss avant de se lever tant bien que mal."

Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel face à la scène de ménage qui se produisait devant lui : Katniss enguirlandait Peeta de vouloir l'aider à tous prix et lui reprochait de la traiter comme une petite créature fragile, ce à quoi son mari ne pouvait que rire. Cela augmentait l'agacement de Katniss, qui lui tournait le dos quelques secondes, avant de se retourner avec un sourire amusé en sentant ses lèvres dans son cou. On aurait dit deux adolescents en pleine comédie romantique.

Rose se surprit à rêver malgré elle. Ses propres parents la faisaient rêver. Incroyable non ? Elle rêvait de rencontrer un jour un garçon aussi gentil et aimant que son père, qui la traiterait comme une fille normale, et non pas comme la fille des Amants maudits du district 12. Elle savait que cette dernière option relevait de l'impossible, car personne ne pourrai jamais réellement oublier qui elle était.

Le repas se passa sans anicroche. Les convives étaient tous joyeux, et discutaient de tout et de rien. Comme à son habitude, Haymitch charriait Katniss, mais elle ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage, et ripostait comme elle le pouvait. Tout le monde savait qu'Haymitch prenait un malin plaisir à se jouer de sa petite protégée, comme il aimait l'appeler. Qui aime bien châtie bien, comme le dirait le dicton.

Rose était vraiment détendue, ce soir, et la présence de Finn à côté d'elle et d'entendre son rire la mettait encore plus en confiance. Elle aimait ces repas ou tout le monde se retrouvait, parlait et ou les rires fusaient.

Alors qu'elle commençait à débarrasser la table, Finn se joignit à elle pour lui donner un coup de main. Mais cette petite aide de la part du jeune homme acheva de miner le moral de Rose.

Car alors qu'ils se rendaient à la cuisine, le regard de Finn se porta sur une photo accrochée sur un mur du salon, et qui montrait son père, tous sourires, le jour de son mariage, en compagnie de Katniss, Annie et Johanna. En dehors des sourires rayonnants qu'ils arboraient en raison de ce jour si festif, Finn voyait autre chose. De la détermination. Car ce mariage, quoique l'événement le plus joyeux que le District 13 eut rencontré, s'était déroulé en temps de guerre. La même guerre qui avait emporté Finnick comme une vague emporte un radeau échoué sur le rivage. Cette vague avait pris avec elle les yeux rieurs de Finnick, son sourire lorsqu'il apercevait Annie, son courage et son sens du dévouement. Tout ça était parti avec lui.

Rose remarqua bien l'air attristé de son meilleur ami, et s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son bras.

**"Finn..."**

Mais le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Ses yeux, qui il y a quelques instants étaient encore pétillants, n'étaient maintenant que rouges et tristes. Rose attrapa son visage pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle savait que dans ces cas la, c'était ce qui marchait le mieux. Elle lui demandait de la regarder, et généralement, elle réussissait à le faire se calmer. Mais cette fois ci, cela ne se passa pas de cette manière.

Rose n'avait rien vu venir. Heureusement qu'elle avait de bons réflexes. Car au lieu de redevenir lui même, et d'arrêter cette afflux de sentiments en lui, Finn, cette fois ci, ne sut résister. Sans un mot, il lâcha la pile d'assiettes qu'il tenait entre les mains, évitant de peu sa meilleure amie, qui avait reculé juste à temps. Quelques petits débris de verre la touchèrent, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, tant elle était étonnée de ce geste de la part de Finn. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait consciemment.

Ce dernier regarda la jeune fille comme si elle était en train de se désintégrer sous ses yeux. Les larmes affluèrent aussitôt, et il s'enfuit en courant à l'étage.

Annie était à deux doigts de se lever de son siège, mais Rose l'en empêcha.

"**Reste, je vais y aller. Remets toi de tes émotions plutôt,** lui dit elle en remarquant les jointures presque blanches de la jeune femme après avoir serré cette chaise si fort entre ses mains. **Et toi maman, fais attention à Papa."**

La dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce fut son frère tenter par tous les moyens de ramener son père parmi eux, lequel tenait fermement un dossier de chaise pour ne pas tomber. Rose était peinée pour lui, et aurait aimé l'aider. Elle savait très bien pour les hallucinations de son père qui ne partiraient jamais à cause des tortures subites au Capitole et toute l'horreur qui avait précédé et s'était ensuivie. Sa mère tenait plus le coup, mais il lui arrivait de perdre pied, et de les abandonner quelques minutes pour se retrouver de nouveau dans l'arène, et ses cris perçants certaines nuits glaçaient le sang de Rose. Dans ces cas la, elle les aidaient toujours à garder leur calme et à ne pas trop déjanter, mais la, tout de suite, elle se devait d'aller aider son meilleur ami.

Sans réfléchir, elle monta dans sa chambre, l'endroit ou elle savait pertinemment que Finn s'y trouverait.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour !<em>

_Me revoilà avec un Chapitre 3 tout frais, et assez long (plus de 5000 mots... Presquz 6000... je commence à m'ameliorer dans ce domaine la :p) ou il commence à se passer un peu plus de choses que dans les précédents. Je sais que vous allez peut etre vous dire que l'histoire va assez vite (nous ne sommes effectivement qu'au chapitre 3) mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous faire de longs chapitres d'intro, je vous présenterai la situation au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. :)_

_J'aime personnellement beaucoup ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira également ;)_

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que_ _vous en pensez, ce que vous avez aimé ou non. Je suis très heureuse de vous lire à chaque fois, alors j'attends vos reviews ;)_

_Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, et vous dit à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Rose accouru le plus vite possible dans sa chambre, et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver un Finn déboussolé et en larmes, assis sur le lit. Cette vision troubla la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami dans cet état depuis un long moment déjà. Sans réfléchir, elle alla s'assoir aux côtés du garçon, et entoura ses épaules de son bras, sans toutefois obtenir une quelconque réaction de la part de Finn. Il restait toujours perdu dans ses pensées, les larmes dévalant ses joues.  
>Rose ne savait que faire. Il y a avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été confrontée à cette situation, et les paroles ou gestes qu'elle faisait pour apaiser son ami ne lui revenait pas, mais elle devait bien essayer quelque chose. Elle commença par lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien. Mais cela ne se montrait pas comme étant une methode tres fructueuse. Elle le pris alors dans ses bras et resta ainsi un long moment, restant la seule actrice de cet échange. Finn gardait les bras le long du corps, comme si il était incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur une photo affichée dans la chambre de Rose, qui les représentaient tous les deux à l'âge de cinq ans. Les deux enfants rayonnaient, et affichaient déjà cette complicité qu'ils avaient à ce jour.<br>Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Finn laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, et serra sa main dans la sienne. Il avait besoin de réconfort, et Rose était la seule à pouvoir lui en apporter. Cette dernière désirait absolument parler avec lui, mais elle savait pertinemment que si Finn n'engageait pas la conversation, alors il serait inutile de le faire. Elle a avait appris avec le temps qu'il ne fallait jamais commencer une discussion avec lui, car c'était signe qu'il était mal en point. S'il désirait parler à quelqu'un, il le ferait lui même.  
>Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi un long moment, Rose à attendre un quelconque signe de son ami et Finn à contempler la même photographie. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ne faisaient aucun bruit, le seul et unique provenant de leur respiration.<br>Au bout de longues et interminables minutes selon Rose, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix masculine de son ami.

"**Il me manque."**

Elle redressa la tête. Elle savait que c'était le signal qui lui indiquait que Finn se trouvait sans de bonnes conditions pour parler des événements passés avec elle. Ne lâchant pas sa main, elle regarda son ami, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le mur. Enfin, il lui avait parlé.

"**Il me manque, Rose**, répéta Finn. **Je ne l'ai jamais connu, ni même vu de mes propres yeux. Je ne me fie qu'à des photos et à des choses que l'on m'a dites à son propos. Mais il me manque tellement... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui parler. Qu'il sache que son fils est en vie. Que les temps ont changé. Et que l'horrible passé dans lequel il vivait n'existe plus, et que le pays vit maintenant d'une toute autre manière, bien plus douce, et en partie grâce à lui. C'est ce qu'il voulait, un nouveau régime... Il s'est battu pour ça et il est mort... Il ne peut même pas voir ce qu'ils ont accompli..."  
><strong>  
>Sa voix se brisa, et il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.<br>Rose se sentait terriblement mal pour son ami. Elle ne savait que dire. Elle ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Malgré cela, il fallait bien qu'elle tente quelque chose pour faire revenir Finn.

"**Finn... je ne peux pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, comme le ferait n'importe qui pour rassurer et réconforter un ami, car je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu. Mais il n'empêche que je suis la, avec toi, pour t'aider à traverser ce genre de moments douloureux comme tu le peux. Et que je serais toujours derrière toi, peu importe ce qu'il t'arrivera."  
><strong>  
>Finn releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, ce qui l'incita à continuer.<p>

"**Aujourd'hui je suis la pour toi, comme tous les autres mauvais jours. Et je ne te laisserais pas tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à faire passer ton mal-être."**

A ces mots, le jeune homme resta silencieux un long moment, avant d'entourer la taille de sa meilleure amie de ses bras. Cette dernière fut un tantinet surprise, mais également rassurée par cette étreinte, qui signifiait qu'il commençait à récupérer.  
>Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Finn avait toujours les yeux rougis, mais il ne pleurait plus. Il prit la main de Rose avant d'enfin prononcer un mot depuis le monologue de celle ci.<p>

"**Il me manque terriblement. Et rien que de penser à lui me fait souffrir. Mais ce que tu m'as dit me touche énormément. Avoir une amie comme toi à ses côtés, c'est quelque chose dont tout le monde rêve. J'ai peut être perdu mon père, mais je t'ai toi à mes côtés."**

Rose fut si étonnée par les propos tenus par son ami qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation.  
>Pour toute réponse, elle passa une main sur sa joue avant de dire d'un ton doux.<p>

"**Tu devrais dormir, Finn. Reposes toi**."

Il la regarda d'un air étonné, mais esquissa comme l'ombre d'un sourire avant de se lever. Rose le retint par le bras d'un air interrogateur.

"**Je vais dans la chambre d'amis. Il me semble que c'est la place que je suis censé occuper."**

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Juste une affirmation quelconque.  
>La jeune fille ne voulut pourtant pas l'entendre de cette oreille.<p>

"**Tu restes ici. Au vu des derniers événements, je préfère garder un œil sur toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te réveilles en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar sans personne à tes côtés."**

Généralement, lorsque Finn avait des passages comme celui-ci, sa nuit n'était pas très réparatrice, et interrompue (lorsqu'il parvenait à s'endormir) par un cauchemar des plus horribles. Il est plus d'une fois à Rose d'entendre les cris perçants de son ami déchirer la nuit, et son sang se glaçait dans ces moments la. Si Finn hurlait, elle serait à côté de lui, donc tout aussi réveillée par ses cris, mais lui offrirait du réconfort, et non pas la solitude.

"**D'accord. Laisse moi juste aller chercher mes affaires.  
>- Laisse, je vais le faire. De toute manière il faut que je parle à ma mère."<br>**  
>Rose descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour débouler dans le salon, ou ses inquiétudes se confirmèrent. Annie, Haymitch et Katniss étaient regroupés autour d'un Peeta déboussolé, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.<br>Cela arrivait certaines fois. Les souvenirs de son père refaisaient surface. Tous ses souvenirs de la torture qu'il avait subit au Capitole. C'était il y a des années, et pourtant, cela continuait de le hanter. Rose avait assisté plusieurs fois à des passages comme celui-ci, et habituellement, elle était, avec Paul et Judith, les seuls capables de le calmer et de le ramener à la raison. Même Katniss ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité, étant donné que la plupart des souvenirs de Peeta la présentait elle comme une mutation, comme ce que le Capitole avait instauré dans sa tête. Il tentait de lutter, mais c'était difficile, et ses enfants étaient les seuls qui puissent l'aider. En tous cas, dans les passages les moins graves.  
>Doucement, Rose s'approcha de son père, et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle n'obtint aucune réaction.<p>

"**Cela fait combien de temps ? **Demanda t-elle.  
>- <strong>Peu après que les assiettes se soient brisées. Il a commencé à perdre pied, et à raconter des choses absolument fausses. Il disait que ta mère était une mutation, une ennemie, qu'elle se jouait de lui. Haymitch a du intervenir pour l'empêcher de la frapper. Après cela, il s'est assis sur cette chaise et n'a plus dit un seul mot. Cela fait au moins une demi heure que nous tentons tout pour le faire revenir, mais ça ne fonctionne en rien<strong>, soupira Annie.  
>- <strong>Je vais essayer de le ramener. Dans ces moments la, nous, ses enfants, sommes les seuls à le pouvoir."<strong>

Alors elle fixa son père droit dans les yeux, et commença son petit rituel.

"**Papa... C'est Rose. Tu sais que tout ceci n'est pas réel. Rien de ce que tu pense n'est réel."**

Peeta commença a regarder sa fille, sans toutefois dire un mot.

"**Katniss n'est pas une ennemie. Elle est ta femme, celle que tu chéris le plus au monde depuis tes cinq ans. Elle t'aime également. Vous êtes mariés. Vous avez trois enfants. Elle est enceinte de toi. Vous êtes heureux."**

La réaction de son père commença à se voir. Ce dernier prononça ses tous premiers mots depuis de longues minutes.

"**Comment puis je en être sur ?  
>- Parce que je suis ta fille, et que je ne te mentirais jamais. Tout comme Maman. Elle ne te mentirait pas et ne te traiterait pas comme tu pense qu'elle te traite.<br>- Je ne sais pas... Je suis**... Gémit Peeta.  
>- <strong>Tu es boulanger. Nous sommes au District 12. Le temps des malheurs est révolu. Nous vivons dans la paix et l'harmonie. Grâce à toi. Grâce à Katniss..."<strong>

Elle avait voulu parler du père de Finn, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Cela ne ferait que remuer d'autres de ses souvenirs.  
>Peeta était perdu. Il observait sa fille comme pour tenter de démêler le vrai du faux. Ses pupilles se dilataient aussi rapidement qu'un battement de cils.<br>Puis soudain, le bleu de ses yeux réapparut clairement. Il eut un mouvement de recul. En regardant tout autour de lui, et en voyant les visages inquiets de son entourage, il comprit ce qui venait de lui arriver. Son premier réflexe, comme d'habitude, fut de vérifier si il n'était rien arrivé à Katniss. Il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer dangereux avec elle, alors il préférait être sur. En voyant le sourire qu'essayer d'arborer sa femme, il comprit qu'elle était sauve, et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, rassuré de la savoir entière. Puis il se redressa, et commença a poser toute une série de questions sur ce qu'il venait de se produire, questions auxquelles Haymitch s'empressait de répondre. Pendant ce temps, Annie questionnait également Rose.

"**Comment va Finn ?  
>- Pas très bien. J'ai réussi à le calmer un peu. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais je crois qu'il est encore bouleversé.<br>- C'est compréhensible. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette photo fasse remonter autant de choses. Il doit les garder enfouies en lui depuis trop longtemps. Mais je me suis tellement inquiétée en voyant son air si... Abattu.  
>- Je comprends Annie. Ta réaction était tout à fait normale. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occupe de lui. Tu peux dormir en paix cette nuit, il ne lui arrivera rien.<br>- Merci Rose. D'être la pour lui. Tu sais, je te le dis pas assez souvent, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que mon fils t'aies à ses côtés. Parfois je me demande ce qu'il ferait sans toi. C'est incroyable de comment tu t'occupes de lui.  
>- Enfin Annie, c'est normal, il est comme mon frère...<br>- Je sais mais je tenais quand même à te remercier. Tu comprends, il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre comme j'ai perdu Finnick, ou de le voir sombrer dans la folie comme je l'ai fait à une époque."**

Sa voix se brisa sur ces dernières paroles. Rose la prit dans ses bras un long moment, tout en observant Haymitch raconter à Peeta ce qui venait de se passer et essayer de le rassurer.  
>Après de longues minutes à tenir Annie dans ses bras, cette dernière se dégagea, puis pris les mains de la jeune fille.<p>

"**Va retrouver Finn, on s'occupe de ton père. Il ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.  
>- Si il se passe quoi que ce soit, appelez moi, d'accord ?<br>- Très bien. Bonne nuit Rose.  
>- Bonne nuit Annie."<strong>

Sur ce, elle se leva, puis pris la direction des escaliers qui la menaient à l'étage. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle s'attendait à y découvrir Finn endormi, mais ce dernier était éveillé, à demi couché, guettant la porte.

"**Finn, je t'avais dit de dormir**... Le réprimanda doucement Rose.  
>- <strong>Et tu sais très bien que je suis un gars très têtu. Alors je suis resté t'attendre<strong>."

Rose soupira. Il était vrai que Finn était le garçon le plus têtu et borné qu'elle connaisse. Mais elle l'aimait entre autre pour ça. Ça forgeait un trait de caractère en lui qu'elle trouvait très attrayant.

"**Tu ne changeras donc jamais, **fit elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour enfiler son pyjama."

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa petite salle d'eau personnelle, elle s'appuya contre le lavabo. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette soirée se terminerait de cette manière. Pas avec un Finn bouleversé et un père encore sous le choc de son passage douloureux.  
>Tout en laissant libre cours à ses pensées, la jeune fille enfila son pyjama, se brossa les dents, puis retourna dans sa chambre, ou Finn n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Rose s'apprêtait à sortir un matelas de sous son lit pour s'y installer, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Finn se poser sur son bras pour la retenir.<p>

"**Non, laisse. Dors avec moi. S'il te plaît**, demanda t-il d'un ton presque suppliant."

La jeune fille fut étonnée de la demande. Bien qu'elle ai dormi un nombre incalculable de fois dans le même lit que Finn sans aucune ambiguïté, cette fois ci, le ton presque implorant du garçon fit à Rose un drôle d'effet. Néanmoins, elle accepta sans broncher de se glisser dans son lit aux côtés de son ami, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Même si c'était sa tête à elle qui reposait sur le torse du garçon, comme s'il cherchait à la protéger, elle sentait bien que c'était l'inverse. C'était elle qui se devait de réconforter Finn, après ce qui venait de se passer.  
>Ce dernier s'accrochait presque désespérément à Rose, ses deux bras serrés autour d'elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui prenne et qu'on l'emmène loin de lui. Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Rose. Cette dernière sentait bien que Finn avait à ce moment besoin de quelqu'un qui lui apporte de l'affection.<br>Après un long moment, au bout duquel Finn était sur le point de s'endormir, il chuchota tout de même à l'oreille de Rose quelques dernières paroles.

"**Ne finis pas comme Papa. Je ne le supporterais pas**, fit il d'une voix faible et douce.  
>- <strong>Ne t'en fais pas, Finn, personne ne te quittera désormais.<br>- Je ne veux pas que les gens que j'aime meurent."**

Rose ne trouvait pas quoi répondre à cette dernière phrase, alors elle se tut. Dans certaines situations, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

"**Reste avec moi Rose**, murmura Finn, les yeux toujours clos."

Et alors qu'elle l'observait s'endormir, elle murmura un mot également. Elle ne savait pas s'il était éveillé, s'il l'entendrait, mais elle s'en moquait.

"**Toujours**."

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour !<em>

Me revoilà avec le Chapitre 4, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :)  
>Comme vous pouvez le voir, Peeta n'a pas perdu de ses troubles (c'est français ça ?!) même dix huit ans après. Il faut que ce genre de choses, ça doit marquer à vie.<p>

_La relation Rose/Finn est très présente dans ce chapitre, avec ce pauvre Finn complètement __bouleversé. Et petit clin d'œil à nos amants maudits pour les derniers mots du chapitre ;)_

_Et désolée, princessedusahara, toi qui voulait un baiser, ce n'est pas chose faite dans ce chapitre (pas encore ;))._

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que_ _vous en avez pensé, c'est très motivant de lire vos reviews ;)_

_Et également vraiment désolée aux lecteurs de Enfin Libres (?), mais en ce moment j'étais vraiment très inspirée pour Rose et Finn, donc je l'ai un peu délaissée, mais promis, je m'y remet très vite :/_

_Voilà voilà, à très vite_ !


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Rose ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveillée par la lumière naturelle qui filtrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle sentait des bras qui l'entourait, ceux de Finn. Son visage fut d'ailleurs la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux.  
>Finn avait l'air serein, il dormait paisiblement. Comme ça, Rose avait plutôt l'air d'avoir affaire à un adolescent de 14 ans plutôt qu'à un jeune homme de 18 ans. Mais elle trouvait ça mignon. Comme elle aimait sentir les bras du jeune homme autour d'elle. Ça lui procurait un sentiment de calme et d'apaisement tel qu'elle en oubliait presque que Finn venait de vivre un épisode plutôt douloureux.<br>En essayant de ne pas le réveiller, elle s'approcha de lui pour sentir sa chaleur, et elle soupira doucement d'aise par la suite.  
>Malgré tout, en s'approchant du visage du garçon, elle pût distinguer des traces sur ses joues, le rougissement de larmes. Traces qui n'étaient pas présentes sur le visage de Finn avant le matin. Rose tressaillit. Elle avait demandé à Finn de la réveiller s'il faisait un cauchemar, ou s'il ne dormait pas. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas tenu son engagement. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas. Toujours était il que Finn avait du pleurer durant la nuit, soit à la suite d'un cauchemar, soit parce qu'il ne dormait pas. Rose commença à se sentir mal pour son ami. Elle se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir comprendre un peu mieux Finn, de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce que c'était de ne pas connaître son père. Au moins, elle pourrait être plus réconfortante avec lui.<br>Lentement, elle caressa le visage du jeune homme de sa main gauche, s'attardant sur sa joue à l'aide de son pouce. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, elle se mît à pleurer, et à murmurer des paroles pour elle même.

"**Je suis tellement désolée de ce qui t'es arrivé Finn... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir effacer cet épisode de ta vie, faire revivre ton père... Que tu puisse le voir, au moins une fois. Parler avec lui, comme le ferait un fils à son père. Te confier à lui. J'aimerais tellement... Je suis tellement désolée de ne pouvoir te comprendre..."  
><strong>  
>Puis elle se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du garçon, qui cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Rose lui sourit, essayant de masquer ses larmes, mais c'était peine perdue. Le jeune homme les remarqua aussitôt, et ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette vue. Il tendit la main vers son visage pour caresser délicatement la joue rougie de son amie, qui tressaillit à son contact. Elle savait pertinemment que Finn ne chercherait plus qu'à savoir si elle allait bien, alors qu'il était celui dont il fallait prendre soin. Et le connaissant, le sachant très têtu, elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant de savoir le pourquoi du comment.<p>

"**Tu as bien dormi Finn**? Demanda t-elle dans une tentative de l'éloigner du sujet qu'il allait très certainement aborder.  
>-<strong>N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, Rose. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que c'est ce que tu essaies de faire.<br>- Je pense alors qu'on pourrait également parler de toi dans ce cas. Alors répond d'abord à ma question. Quoique cela serait bien inutile. Les marques sur ton visage ne mentent pas et montrent clairement que tu n'as pas passé la meilleure nuit de ton existence. Je me trompe ?"**

Finn baissa les yeux vers son t-shirt, et Rose ne remarqua qu'à ce moment la qu'il était encore trempé de larmes. Aucun doute, Finn avait vécu une nuit pour le moins douloureuse.

"**Et ton t-shirt en dit également long sur ta nuit...  
>- Rose... T'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais bien...<br>- Non, il n'est pas question que tu me ressortes les mêmes phrases tout le temps. Ça marchait à une époque, mais plus maintenant. Alors répond moi."**

Comme il s'obstinait à garder le silence, Rose lui prit la main, celle qui était toujours posée sur sa joue, et continua d'essayer de le faire parler.

"**Finn, je suis ta meilleure amie. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, je ne répéterai rien. A personne, pas même à Annie. Je ne cherche pas à savoir comment tu vas pour elle, mais pour moi. Je m'inquiètes pour toi, et c'est normal vu la place que tu occupes dans ma vie. Alors s'il te plaît, dit moi ce qui t'es arrivé cette nuit."**

Finn plongea son regard dans celui de Rose, et il resta ainsi un long moment, à la regarder simplement. Il n'osait tout simplement pas se livrer, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance, mais parce que comme tous les garçons, l'idée de se montrer faible l'effrayait, même si c'était de Rose qu'il s'agissait, et non pas de n'importe quelle fille du coin. Malgré cela, sous l'air implorant de son amie, il accepta de se confier.

"**J'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je me suis réveillé aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, en sueur. C'était horrible. Je voyais mon père se faire dévorer par des saletés de bestioles, des sortes de loups aux crocs acérés. Je me tenais juste en face de lui, sans pouvoir rien faire, avec maman. Elle hurlait à la mort, mais cela ne changeait rien. Papa se faisait bouffer sous nos yeux sans qu'on n'y puisse rien faire. Je voulais l'aider mais je...  
>- Finn, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas ta faute, ni celle d'Annie. Vous n'étiez pas la, vous ne pouviez évidemment rien faire.<br>- Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous de ça. Ça me rend dingue. Ils se sont mariés, elle est tombée enceinte... Et quelques jours plus tard il était parti pour aller affronter le gouvernement. Maman savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Ou elle s'en doutait très fortement. Elle m'a décrit comment se sont passés les adieux. Elle l'a embrassé comme si c'était la dernier fois qu'elle le ferait. Et elle avait raison... Car elle ne l'a plus revu... Plus de sourire, plus de belles paroles, plus de baisers... Plus rien. En quelques secondes, on lui a prit ce qui lui avait permit de rester parmi nous. Sans lui, elle ne serait pas la, et il est mort, bordel..."**

Finn donna soudainement un coup de poing dans le mur au dessus de sa tête, ce qui fit sursauter Rose. Elle lisait très clairement de la rage, du désespoir dans les yeux de Finn. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le consoler, elle le savait, et pourtant elle voulait tout essayer.

"**Mais malheureusement ça ne s'est pas terminé la**, poursuivit le garçon.  
>-<strong>Qu'est ce que tu as vu après ?"<strong>

Cette fois ci, il mît un peu plus de temps à répondre, et profita de ce temps pour se rapprocher un peu plus de Rose en enserrant ses bras autour d'elle, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Cette dernière ne pouvait plus respirer, tant ce contact la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'enlaçait de cette façon, loin de la. Elle ne savait pas trop d'où provenait sa gêne, mais elle était bien présente.

"**Je t'ai vue toi. Quelques secondes plus tard. Tu brûlais vive. Tu me hurlais de venir à ton secours. Mais comme pour papa je ne pouvais rien faire. Ton corps brûlait petit à petit. Je te voyais fondre, hurler à la mort. Un cri déchirant, le plus insupportable qui soit. Pas que le son était désagréable. Non ce n'était pas la principale raison. C'était parce que c'était le tiens.  
>- Finn..."<strong>

Cette fois, elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Jamais encore il n'avait fait de cauchemars à son propos, ou alors il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise de savoir qu'elle était l'une des sources de ses insomnies et de ses peurs. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse de cauchemars à cause d'elle. Peu à peu, elle sentit qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Encore.  
>Elle enfouit un peu plus la tête au creux du cou du jeune homme pour masquer ses larmes.<p>

"**Je ne veux pas que tu ai peur pour moi. Que tu ai peur de me perdre...  
>- Je n'y peux rien. Je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas éprouver ça.<br>- Tu ne me perdras pas, Finn. Je te le jure. Tu ne me perdras jamais, pas si je le décide, et ce moment n'arrivera pas. Je resterai toujours avec toi. Je te l'ai dit avant que tu ne t'endormes, tu t'en souviens ?"**

Finn soupira dans ses cheveux, et sentir son souffle sur son crâne fit frissonner Rose. Elle ne voulait pas relever la tête de peur de dévoiler les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

"**Je sais. Mais j'ai peur. Peur qu'un jour on t'arrache à moi de force.  
>- Je ne laisserai personne faire ça. Personne n'a intérêt."<strong>

Finn rigola doucement, puis continua de raconter sa douloureuse nuit à Rose.

"**Après ça, je me suis réveillé. En sueur, tremblant. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, car tu semblais si sereine... Alors je me suis assis, et je me suis mis à pleurer. Je sais que je passe pour un faible, en te disant ça, mais... C'est réellement ce qui s'est passé. J'ai pleuré durant une bonne heure avant de trouver le sommeil. Et c'est en te regardant que j'ai pu le trouver. Car je savais que tu était bien vivante. Que mes visions n'étaient que le fruit d'un abominable cauchemar."  
><strong>  
>Rose ne savait quoi répondre à toutes ces révélations. Elle pleurait simplement, la tête enfouie contre le t-shirt de Finn. Malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de rester discrète, ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de sentir les hoquets de sa meilleure amie contre lui. Lui prenant le menton pour la forcer à le regarder, il lui releva la tête avec une infinie douceur pour confirmer ses doutes.<p>

"**Pourquoi tu pleures ?**Lui demanda t-il.  
>-<strong>Je n'aime pas... Tout ça. Je n'aime pas être la source de tes cauchemars. Je n'aime pas ce qui vient de t'arriver, ce qui t'es arrivé il y a plusieurs années. Et surtout je m'en veux tellement de ne pouvoir être d'une plus grande aide avec toi, de ne pouvoir mieux te comprendre...<br>- Rose, Rose, arrêtes. Tout ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Arrêtes de t'en vouloir, ce n'est tout de même pas ta faute s'il m'est arrivé ça. Et je souhaite qu'il ne t'arrive jamais la même chose. Je préfère mille fois que tu ne me comprennes pas que tu perdes ton père, ou que tu ne l'ai jamais connu. Je préfère la situation comme elle est. Tu m'es déjà d'une grande aide, Rose, mais tu ne t'en rend pas compte."**

Touchée par les paroles du jeune homme, Rose esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire par dessus ses larmes, et tenta de les stopper. Finn et son air bienveillant la rassurait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

"**Finn... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais... C'est moi qui devrait te rassurer, et regarde moi... Je suis la, à pleurer comme une madeleine, pour aucune raison, et c'est toi qui, avec ton calme**,**essaie de me réconforter. Je ne suis pas très douée dans le rôle de la meilleure amie, en fin de compte.  
>- Rose, tu te sous-estime<strong>, protesta Finn.**Je pense que tu ne te rend pas compte... Du point auquel tu peux être d'une grande aide pour moi. Je pense que, en réalité, si quelqu'un essayait de trouver meilleure amie que toi, il n'y parviendrait pas. A mes yeux, tu es vraiment la fille que tout le monde aimerait avoir à ses côtés. Et heureusement pour moi, c'est moi qui en ai le privilège."**

Puis, sur ces paroles, Finn se pencha un petit plus vers Rose, puis encore un peu plus, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres des siennes. Rose sentit tout l'air que ses poumons contenaient la quitter, et elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait repousser Finn, le laisser faire.  
>Elle n'eut pas le temps de décider pour elle même, car son meilleur ami, dans un geste lent et doux, apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.<br>Elle fut d'abord surprise. Oui, surprise que son meilleur ami l'embrasse. Puis elle ne parvint plus à réfléchir ou à penser, tant cette proximité nouvelle la chamboulait. Elle gardait les bras posés sur le torse de son meilleur ami, comme ils l'étaient avant leur échange. Lui avait une main posée sur la joue de Rose. Leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble, dans un mouvement lent, doux. Rose se surprit à trouver cela agréable, et commença même à ressentir ces papillons dans l'estomac. Elle se laissait aller à ce baiser, oubliant que le garçon qu'elle était en train d'embrasser était supposé être son meilleur ami. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Loin de la.  
>Malheureusement pour elle, Finn se détacha de ses lèvres pour la regarder intensément, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Rose se demanda alors ce qu'ils allaient bien se dire. C'était pour le moins inhabituel d'embrasser sa meilleure amie de son plein gré.<br>Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Rose avec un air plus tendre que jamais. Ce regard faisait fondre la jeune fille, qui, étonnement, désirait de nouveau sentir les lèvres du garçon contre les siennes. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas penser de cette manière, Finn était son meilleur ami, et ils s'étaient promis qu'entre eux, il n'y aurait jamais plus que de l'amitié.  
>Le mouvement de tête de la jeune fille incita Finn à s'éloigner, puis à finalement se lever du lit de Rose. Cette dernière se releva prestement à sa suite, le voyant s'éloigner pour aller chercher ses vêtements. Il gardait la tête entre ses mains, ne laissant ainsi apercevoir aucun de sentiments.<br>Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec ses habits, et Rose entendit soudain un coup violent, comme le bruit d'un mur que l'on heurte. Apeurée, elle se précipita vers la porte, et toqua dans le but de faire sortir son ami. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle toqua de nouveau, cette fois ci en usant de sa voix.

**"Finn ! Je sais que tu es la dedans. Ouvre moi, s'il te plaît**."

Aucune réponse. Pourtant, Rose savait qu'il devait l'entendre. Ça ne laissait qu'une seule option: il ne voulait pas lui parler. Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement la jeune fille.

**"Finn, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite, je n'hésiterais pas à forcer la serrure**."

Au bout de cinq longues minutes après la menace, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le jeune homme. Rose remarqua facilement son poing rougi, signe qu'il avait du frapper sur quelque chose. Elle s'empara de la main de Finn avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

**"Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?  
>- Rien d'important. J'ai cogné le mur. Je n'ai même pas mal.<br>- Finn, pourquoi tu...  
>- Me pose pas de questions. Rien de grave ne s'est produit<strong>."

Il parlait d'un ton froid, beaucoup moins chaleureux que d'habitude, chose que ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer Rose.

**"Finn, y'a un truc qui va pas**?"

Plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie, il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que Finn ne prenne la parole.

**"Je suis désolé, Rose**."

Puis il tourna les talons sous l'air surpris de la jeune fille. Cette derniere ne pût s'empêcher de le rattraper alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers le palier.  
><strong><br>"Attend... Désolé pour quoi exactement ?  
>- Pour le baiser. Je n'aurais pas du le faire. C'était stupide. On n'embrasse pas ses amis, généralement.<br>- Oui, mais... Ce n'était...  
>- Je préfère m'en aller, Rose.<br>****- Allons, Finn, tu vas pas me fuir pour si peu ? On va s'expliquer, au lieu de te laisser partir comme ça**."

Elle pris alors la main du garçon, pour le retenir. Leurs corps étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle pouvait ressentir la chaleur de celui de Finn de la ou elle se trouvait. Elle saisit l'autre main de son ami, puis essaya de l'attirer vers elle pour une étreinte. Mais Finn résista, et lâcha par la même occasion les deux mains de Rose, qui ne comprenait en rien la réaction du jeune homme.

**"Rose, laisse moi partir."**

Puis, en un claquement de doigts, Finn se trouva déjà en bas. Interdite, Rose ne réagit pas. Elle ne savait même pas si ce qui venait de se passer était réel. Non, cela ne pouvait pas. Finn allait revenir. Ils rigoleraient entre eux, comme le faisait des amis. Le baiser n'aurais jamais eu lieu. Tout serait normal.  
>Le bruit d'une porte que l'on referme acheva de la ramener à la réalité. Rose dût se rendre à l'évidence: Finn était parti.<br>Pour une raison qui était encore inconnue pour Rose, il avait choisi de partir.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour tout le monde !<em>

_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une belle et heureuse année 2015, pleine de joie et de bonheur, en espérant que 2014 se soit bien passé pour vous ❤_

_Je sais que j'étais censée publier ce chapitre avant 2015, mais... Je n'avais pas prévu que je me rendrai dans un lieu sans connexion internet pour la deuxième partie de mes vacances ^^ Alors désolée pour ce petit contre-temps !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, avec le premier baiser de nos deux personnages, qui ne s'est malheureusement pas très bien terminé... _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review pour me faire part de vos impressions, négatives ou positives ;)_

_A très bientôt ! _


End file.
